Rescue Me
by Kaz
Summary: a TalaMariah fic...After the world championships Mariah and Tala have an unexpected meeting...could this meeting change them both? Tala x Mariah.. Last Chapter Up! Sequel is up check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Tala x Mariah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After the world championships, Mariah and Tala have an unexpected meeting...could this meeting change them both?

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlades

**Rescue Me**

**By Kaz**

**Chapter 1**

A lone girl walked through the darken streets of Moscow. Shivering at the temperature, she pulled her jacket around herself tighter as she began to quicken her pace. 'I am so stupid. I should never have taken a walk this late at night, not only is it dangerous, but its really cold as well.'

Sighing, Mariah rubbed her gloved hands together trying to create some warmth and stamped her feet. 'I can't believe it's over… Tyson won the championship; he is the world champion. Who would have thought that? And thank goodness Ray is okay.'

Thinking of the raven haired golden eyed Chinese boy made Mariah blush slightly, 'It's just too bad that he sees me nothing more than a friend… oh well, better to be a friend than have him completely out of my life.'

Passing the bio volt arena, she scowled slightly at what had happened earlier in the last two days. 'Damn that Brian, I can't believe he hurt Ray and that Tala as well using our bit beasts… damn those demolition boys.'

Shaking her head, she thought of how Voltaire, who turned out to be Kai's grandfather had been arrested. "Well, at least he can't hurt anyone anymore," she whispered.

Passing a glance around the deserted foreground of the stadium, she huffed slightly, when she saw how littered they were. Having lived in the isolated parts of the mountains, it still shocked her how some people treated the city plus not the mention the smell of stale food and soda.

Hearing a noise from inside the stadium, the pink haired girl gasped, 'What was that? I better just leave, it could be someone dangerous.'

However, as she was just about to dash off she heard sound like something scraping on metal.

"Is that a beyblade?" the cat like girl wondered, "but who would be beyblading at this time of the night?"

Standing at the entrance, she debated whether or not to investigate. 'Oh what the heck, might as well besides its really cold out here.'

With the agility of a cat, she crept into the stadium and looked around. "Hmm there's no one…oh hang on! Who's that?" She wondered as she made her way to a figure, which was stood at the foot of a dish, watching what she thought would be a beyblade.

As she got nearer, she found herself having to squint her eyes to make out the figure in the moon light-lit arena. She could just see an outline of spiked hair, however, when the moon came out from behind a cloud, Mariah could do nothing but stop and gasp as she saw who it was.

It was him…leader of the demolitions boys… Tala…

Shaking with a bit of fear, she thought, 'I should leave… just turn around Mariah and forgot about everything you saw and leave.'

Taking a step back, she tried her best to leave her eyes still focused on the oblivious boy. Shuffling back, she struggled not to make a sound, when her foot accidentally sent a bottle rolling.

With the arena so quiet, this echoed all around the stadium, causing Mariah to curse softly and the red head boy to jump in surprise.

"Who is there? Show yourself!"

Timidly, Mariah stepped forward.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?"

"I-I am Mariah… I am a beyblader too… my team is the White Tigers."

"Who? Never heard of them."

Growling slightly at the insult, she felt herself losing control.

"Never heard of us hey? Well, you certainly didn't hesitate to steal our bit beasts and now you say you never heard of us… you- you arrogant jerk."

She was so oblivious to anything but her point that she didn't seem to notice that the Russian had said nothing and had turned back to the dish, yet his expression showed that his mind was not focused on the spinning top.

Realising that the boy wasn't paying attention, she was about to let lose a string of curses telling him exactly what she thought of him, when she looked at him, really looked at him… past the cold, I am a loner exterior… and looked into his turquoise eyes. 'They show such sadness… I have never noticed that before…'

Breathing deeply to rid herself of previous thoughts, she slowly walked up to the enigmatic red head and asked meekly, "So why are you here?"

'What a stupid question to ask,' she thought, fighting the urge to slap herself.

"Wondering."

"Oh what of?"

When he didn't answer, her she began to feel herself getting angry again.

Sighing, she walked over to a bench and sat down directly behind him.

"Tala listen okay, I am not going to lie, I really don't like you at the moment, but I can't leave you like this. If it helps just talk to me."

Again, when the boy made on effort to speak, she sighed and proceeded to get up ready to leave him to his thoughts, when she heard,

"I just don't get it."

Turing her attention to the boy she saw the sullen expression on his face, causing the girl to feel sympathy for the boy.

"You don't get what?"

"… Why I lost… I had the ultimate power all the bit beasts, yet he still beat me."

With this said, Tala feel to his knees, whispering, "How could I fail?"

Sighing, she knew she how he felt … it was the same when she lost to Ray and also when she lost Galux.

"It's because intentionally you gave up hope."

Tala turned sharply to face the girl who sat on the bench; her eyes glanced upwards as if in a deep thought.

"We all did… like when I was battling Kai, in my heart I thought I wouldn't be able to win as so my hope started to stray… but Tyson, never gave up hope not matter how bad things got he kept his faith Dragoon, and so he pulled through…"

Understanding registered on the Russian face.

Sitting down next to the girl, he placed his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands the front of his bangs covering his eyes.

"Tala… um can I ask you… why did you do it? Why did you let Boris do all them test's on you?"

"Because I wanted ultimate power, I wanted to be the best"

"Even if it meant never knowing feeling or having friends or just well have the normal life?"

"I never had friends… never felt the need… they were just considered a pain… I don't depend on anyone but my self."

"See I am not saying that's wrong you should really only depend on yourself but sometimes its nice to know that someone's there. You know just some one who you can laugh with or just well…. just know that when things get tough, you don't have to be alone… aren't you tired of being alone?"

That question struck like a knife in Tala's heart, '_how did she know?' _

Smiling, Mariah knew she had done what effectively she had been sent to do, otherwise why would they have met? Judging by the expressions showed in his eyes, she knew she had opened a door to him a new door… she had shown him what just talking to a stranger can do… hopefully, he could learn from this and build a new life.

Looking at her watch she winced, 'Man Lee's gunna be mad,' she thought. 'Oh well it was worth it.'

Getting up, she saw Tala look at her a bit startled explaining to him, "I have to go, my brothers going to kill me it's late."

Nodding, he got up as well.

"Yeah I should head back the rest of the guys are probably thinking where I am… well actually I don't know if they are… we're all pretty alike."

"Well, maybe it's up to you to show them."

Seeing at this sent him into a deep concentration she started towards the exit, when she turned and said, "Hey maybe if your not doing anything tomorrow, you would like to hang out with err, me and the rest of the guys?"

"I don't know, maybe their still mad at me."

"Well you have to start somewhere right?"

"Right."

Smiling, she turned ready to depart, when she heard her name being called,

"Hey Mariah?

"Yeah?"

"I lied; I did know who the White Tigers were."

Laughing, she waved by and shouted over her shoulder, "Bye, see you tomorrow."

Tala watched her leave and turned to leave himself, 'Maybe she was right…"

On the way home Mariah could help feel happy, yet still there was something nagging at her, 'Wow I haven't felt this happy since… I last talked to Ray… _Ray?"_

It was funny because usually when she thought of Ray she would go into a fit of blushing, yet this time nothing just as if he was just another friend.

Shaking it off as just a moment thing because she was so happy she helped someone, she ran to the hotel unaware at the drastic change that was about to happen in her life… it was almost as if the meeting changed them… maybe inadvertently rescuing them both.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Tala x Mariah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After the world championships, Mariah and Tala have an unexpected meeting...could this meeting change them both?

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlades

**Rescue Me**

By Kaz

Chapter 2

Mariah winced as she quietly opened the door to the hotel room, trying desperately not to wake up her brother or teammates. Slightly dazed from the conversation she had just had with the enigmatic red head, she quickly changed into her nightclothes and was about to crawl into her single bed when a voice rang out.

"Where the hell have you been?"

'Busted,' she thought before turning around and breathing deeply. "Hey Kevin, what are you doing still up?"

"I needed to go to the bath room, but you still haven't answered my question! Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk you know that!"

"You left at 11, it's now nearly 1 am, and you couldn't have just been walking all this time! Are you hiding something Mariah?"

"No Kevin of course not. Now please, I want to go to bed so good night."

"Good night Mariah." Kevin replied but not before thinking, 'I hope you haven't done anything stupid.'

The next day as the White Tigers waked towards the BBA world championship party, Mariah couldn't help but feel slightly afraid. 'What if he comes? What if he doesn't? Oh I hope I did the right thing, hey what am I thinking? Of course, I did… I hope.'

"Hey Mariah, will you snap out of it! Honestly we are here."

"Sorry Lee," mumbled Mariah, before taking a breath and entering the hall.

As soon as she entered, she could only simple stand there and gasp, the way they had decorated the place was wonderful. The wall's were painted with all pictures of the bit beast's, with the lighting soft to give each bit beast a glow making them almost seem alive on the wall. Towards the left of the hall was a monstrous buffet table, no doubt just for Tyson. Smiling, she heard her teammates leave her, but instead of following them, she walked towards the wall of bit beast greeting people along the way.

Stopping at the picture of Galux, she glanced at the picture in wonder before running a hand along the wall.

"It beautiful, just like its owner," said a voice from behind her.

Jumping in surprise, she turned around and smiled once she saw who it was. "Oh H-hi Ray," she whispered, while nervously placing a strand of lose hair behind her ear.

"Hey Mariah, wow, you look really nice."

Smiling she ran a hand through her hair, while her other teams mates had worn their usual attire; she had decided to wear something slightly more dressed up. She was now clothed in a metallic purple dress with a straight neck just ending below her knee, and her hair was out if its usual ribbon and loose.

"T-thanks Ray, you look nice too." She replied, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

"Huh? I wear this everyday? Well, I suppose I do look good everyday."

Laughing at the joke, she punched him lightly on the arm, when Ray caught her arm and asked "Hey you wanna dance?"

Surprised, she nodded in delight, and walked out to the dance floor with Ray.

As they began to fall into the melody of the music, Mariah thoughts began to wonder, 'Where is he? Is he not coming? Gah, why do I even care? I mean it's not like I feel anything for him… so why am I so desperate to see him?'

"Hey Mariah you okay?"

Mariah jolted out of her thoughts and was about to answer Ray, when they both heard.

"What are you doing here?"

Turing to face the door Mariah's eyes widened in joy….he had come.

True, there at the door stood the Russian red head with an expressionless look on his face.

"I am asking you again," said Robert head held high, "What are you doing here?"

Tala didn't reply he just scanned the room until his eyes rested on one person, frowning slightly at the Chinese boy who had his arm around her waist, he was about to reply when,

"I invited him."

Everyone in the silent room turned to face the pink haired girl.

"You what?" exclaimed Kai, while Ray looked at her baffled.

"I invited him," she declared again. However, this time her voice was slightly wavering, the looks her brother and other teams were giving her was beginning to scare her.

"Well it doesn't matter," exclaimed Michael, "You are not welcome here."

"Michael!" exclaimed Judy.

"What it's true, they stole our bit beast and not to mention they could have seriously hurt us."

Hearing the other team's mummer in agreement, Tala's heart somewhat sank, he knew coming here was a mistake,

"Fine then," he stated before turning and leaving.

"No Tala! Wait!" Exclaimed Mariah, before turning to run after him, when some one grabbed her hand.

"Ray let go!"

"No Mariah! What the hell is going on? How can you talk to... well that."

"What is wrong with you people? He made a mistake! We have all done that sometime in our lives, he came here to make peace, yet you lot just didn't even give him a chance."

"People just can't change over night Mariah." said a female voice.

Turing to face the orange haired girl, Mariah answered back with anger building up in her eyes,

"True, but you have to give them a chance to try."

Seeing that no one was listening to her, she freed her hand and began to chase the lone boy.

"Tala wait," she screamed. Seeing that he had stopped, she ran up to him and said, "Tala please don't leave, stay."

"And why should I Mariah? You heard what they all said back there."

"You have to give them a chance to accept you."

"Did they give me a chance?"

Mariah felt silent at this.

"Yeah exactly." And with that, Tala turned and left the girl.

"No will you..." she started.

"Let him go Mariah." Turing around, she saw her teammates and Ray looking down at her disapprovingly.

"But…"

"No let him go and while your at it listen to this stay away from him got that?"

"But Lee."

"No Mariah, you will stay away from him!" Stated Lee, before grabbing her hand and hauling her away, leaving the pink girl to think, 'But I can't.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Tala x Mariah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After the world championships, Mariah and Tala have an unexpected meeting...could this meeting change them both?

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlades

**Rescue Me**

By Kaz

Chapter 3

Tala growled as he flung the doorway to his apartment open. Now that the abbey had lost its owner, the entire place had shut down, so that left him and the rest of the Demolition boys without a home. So they decided, not by choice mind you, to live together, seeing as that they were all in the same boat.

Slamming the door behind him, he ignored the curious looks from his former teammates and marched straight into his room. Disregarding any attention to the mess of the room, he flung himself down on his bed, arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

'Who the fuck do they think they are?' he thought, the sadness or rather disappointment that was once in his heart due to this situation, had been replaced by anger.

'I mean, not welcome here? They should be honoured that I even made the effort to come. Gah, why I am so bothered whether they accept me or not? I mean I am superior to them all… So why do I feel like I have this emptiness inside?'

In truth, he knew the answer; he had wanted to know what it was like to be part of a group. A real group that it, not like the Demolition boys, they didn't care for one another, nor did they work as a team. They were just four individual bladers that had been grouped together.

Sighing, his thoughts led him onto a certain pink haired, cat like girl. 'Why did she follow me?' he thought in wonderment. 'I mean, I am pretty sure her team leader isn't ready to accept me so….. Why?' Unable to come up with an answer, he huffed and turned on his side to gaze out of the window.

From his bed, he could see endless white clouds, never breaking or stopping, it was just one huge lump of white. It reminded him of his match with Tyson, when everything was covered in a continuous ice. Grimacing at the reminder, he shut his eyes, when a knock was heard at the door.

He was about to say fuck off, when he heard the door open and a voice say, "What happened to you?"

'Ian,' thought Tala, turning so that he was once again on his back, he said, "Nowhere, it doesn't matter."

"Well where ever you went, it made you really annoyed." Ian stated.

"What the hell do you care anyway?" countered Tala; he didn't like getting the third degree.

"I don't actually, but I am bored than anything and seeing you like this is kind of fun." answered the small Russian.

"If you must know, I went to the BBA party." Tala replied, eyes opening wide when he heard his small friend laugh his heart out.

"Y-You went there?" asked Ian howling away. It was rather a scary vision, seeing a hardly speaking person, well laugh as if there was no tomorrow.

"Yes I did," Tala said teeth clenched, Ian was getting on his last nerve, not to mention it was taking all his might not to pound the midget boy into oblivion.

"Ha-Ha Ha," Ian laughed out, as he ran into the lounge room, no doubt ready to tell his story to the other boys.

'It doesn't really matter though;' thought Tala closing his eyes once again, 'Spencer would no doubly just raise his eyebrows, while Bryan would remain indifferent.'

"Alone…. that's all I am….. With no way out….and all I shall ever be." whispered Tala.

Mariah winced as Lee hauled her into their hotel room. He had grabbed her wrist so tightly and dragged her all the way; she was sure it was red and bruised by now. Behind her, she could feel her fellow teammates and friends look at her with, anger? Disbelieve? Disappointment?

Feeling her self-being thrown into a sitting position on the couch, she looked up and saw Lee pace the floor, an infuriated look on his face. Boy was she going to get it now.

"Mariah," began Lee, "What the hell were you thinking by even associating with that kind of a person?"

"What?" Mariah asked in disbelieve, "What do you mean that kind of a person? Since when were we better than anyone? I thought everyone was equal in this world?"

"He means Mariah," answered Ray, "Why were you talking to someone like Tala? He is dangerous, he could have hurt you."

"But he didn't did he," shouted Mariah, desperately trying to get them to see it from her point of view.

"That's not the point!" roared Lee getting very mad, so mad, that Gary had to put a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

Lee sighed as he saw the frightened look on his sister's face, nodding to Gary to show that he was calm, he gestured for the other guys to leave them alone.

"Mariah," he started again in a softer tone, "You are my sister and I really care for you, have you any idea how scared I was when I heard you met this guy, a really dangerous guy, that nearly helped to take over the world, alone?"

Mariah sniffed as she wiped the tears that were falling from her face, "Yes Lee I do, but listen wasn't it not too long ago, you were calling Ray a traitor? And now look you two are the best of friends. People can change Lee, I mean look at Kai he changed."

"Mariah are you sure about this guy?" Lee heard himself ask, the brother in him couldn't stand to see his sister upset, not when he was the cause of it.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Lee, somewhere deep inside, I know Tala want a chance as well, it's as if I can feel him reaching out me, calling for me to rescue him." Mariah answered, eyes slightly watery, staring up at her brother's face.

"Well then, if you think he's okay, I guess I can give the guy a chance. But I am warning you Mariah, he does anything to hurt you and I will kill him." Lee answered as he felt himself being hugged by his younger sibling.

"Ohh thank you Lee, I know you won't regret this." Mariah said her eyes bright with joy.

_'I really hope I don't Mariah, for your sake more than anything.'_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Tala x Mariah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After the world championships Mariah and Tala have an unexpected meeting...could this meeting change them both?

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlades

**Rescue Me**

By Kaz

**Chapter 4**

Mariah stared at the door in front of her, not knowing whether to knock or turn and walk away. Taking a deep breath, she moved forward and tapped the door very lightly. When she heard no sound of movement, she frowned and thought, 'I am sure this is his address. So where is he?'

Growling, she knocked again this time harder, 'I walked for at least half an hour to get here and I will be damned if leave without seeing him.'

Sure enough after her third knock, the door jerked open and a frame filled the doorway. As soon as Mariah recognised the figure, she felt her breath stick in her throat. "Bryan," she whispered, a cold feeling running up her spine. She looked at him with fear in her eyes and took a step back.

"Yah what is it?" he asked in that accent of his.

"Um is Tala here?" she asked meekly, not quite meeting his gaze.

"No he isn't," he stated.

"Oh well do you know when he will be back?"

"Not a clue."

"Oh well never mind. I guess I will come back later, um bye."

And with that, she turned ready to leave, when she heard him say, "You're one of those Blade Breakers friends aren't you?"

Turing around, she looked at quizzically before answering, "Yeah I am, why?"

Bryan snorted before saying, "Why are you so interested in Tala?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Narrowing his eyes, he reached out and grabbed her arm, causing her to gasp out in surprise.

"What are you doing? Get off me?" she cried out, frantically trying to free her arm from his death grip.

"Listen here, stay away from Tala. He doesn't need some pestering cheerleader trying to change him. You and him are from different worlds go back to your and leave us in ours."

As he said this he drew her nearer to him, so near that she could feel his breath on her face, completely sacred, she managed to free her arm and rundown the stairs, tears glistening in her eyes.

As soon as she had rundown one flight, she bumped into someone, not looking up she mumbled a sorry and continued.

"Mariah?" thought Tala as he caught a glimpse of her pink hair, "What was she doing her and was she crying?"

Running up the stairs two at a time, he flung the door of his apartment open, glancing around the room; he saw his lavender haired teammate sitting on the couch watching TV. "What did you say to her?" he demanded, eyes glaring dangerously.

"Nothing but the truth, it's not my fault your little bitch can't handle that."

Tala growled as he heard that, he was about to lunge at him when he remembered, "Mariah, Damn it Bryan I will deal with you later."

As the red head left the room, Bryan shook his head and said, "The stupid idiot better not fall in love that will only hurt the plans for later on, especially now that Voltaire is back."

Tala ran a hand through his hair as he searched in vain for the pink haired girl, "Shit where is she?" he thought, he racked his brain trying desperately to think, when he had a sudden thought, 'Why do I care so much? Why am I so bothered about her? Maybe because she was the only one to give me a chance I mean she really helped me that day at the arena…. _The arena that it.'_

Turing around a corner, he ran into the direction of the arena where he had first met her, 'I hope she is there.'

As soon as the arena came into site, he sped up the stairs and ran into the main battle stadium.

Glancing around, he looked up to where the audience sat and sure enough, huddled on one bench, was a pink haired figured, all curled up.

Breathing in relief, he walked up the stair and sat down one bench below her.

"Mariah are you okay?" he asked.

"Leave me alone Tala," was the reply.

"Listen ignore Bryan, he's a sadistic idiot."

"I know," she replied, her voice hoarse from crying.

"What did you want? I mean why come to my home?"

"I just wanted to tall to you and invite to dinner with me and the White Tigers."

"No!"

Looking up in shock, she narrowed her red-shot eyes in disbelieve, before asking, "Why? If you are worried about what happened at the party don't be, I talked to Lee he is fine with you, he just want a chance to…" But before she could say anything else, he cut her off with,

"No!"

"What? Didn't you hear me? I said he was fine with you."

"I said NO Mariah that means no."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Why are you so interested in what I do Mariah?"

"I don't know? MAYBE because I am your friend and I happen too care."

There was a silent silence among them when Tala whispered, "My friend?"

"What? Yes your friend silly, what did you think we were?"

"I never had a friend before," he said, still amazed by her outburst.

Smiling at his confused face, she uncurled herself and pulled him into a hug, "You have one now," she whispered, faces merely inches apart, breathing deeply.

Slowly the gap between them decreased little by little, overcome by emotions and due to the heat of the moment, both closed their eyes as the leaned forward and met in kiss.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Tala x Mariah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After the world championships Mariah and Tala have an unexpected meeting...could this meeting change them both?

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlades

**Rescue Me**

By Kaz

**Chapter 5**

_Slowly, the gap between them decreased little by little, overcome by emotions and due to the heat of the moment, both closed their eyes as the leaned forward and met in kiss._

Gasping, from a surge of emotions rising up from that one innocent kiss, Mariah couldn't help but wrap her arms around Tala's neck and pull him closer. Her fingers were entwined in his red hair; while his seemed to be wrapped around her petite waist in a possessive form as he dominated her mouth. Alien feelings were increasing by the second, each losing themselves even more, as a heat wrapped around them, refusing to let them go.

The world seemed to melt away as each was lost in one another; nothing else seemed to matter, just this one moment, this one kiss.

Eventually, the need for air arose and confused amber eyes met even more confused turquoise eyes.

Dumb folded and completely startled at her actions, Mariah stepped back from the Russian slightly, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed deeply. Both of them stared at each other in shock, yet neither could deny that they were disappointed.

"Umm," Mariah began, not knowing quite what to say.

"W-what was that?" Tala asked, his voice stumbling slightly.

"I don't know," she confessed in a whisper, eyes glanced down wards, hands rubbing together in a nervous fashion, while Tala's mouth was bobbing open and closing like a fish.

The site of them was quite amusing and if any of their friends had seen them at that particular moment they would have mostly likely burst out laughing at the completely out of character actions. The once, all too confident pink haired girl was submissive and nervous, while the all too arrogant and proud red head was meek and tense.

A few more moments of silence passed and suddenly Mariah began to feel the cold. Shivering slightly, she ran her hands up and down her arms, feeling the material of her cardigan beneath her fingers.

Seeing Mariah wrap her arms around herself, Tala shook of his jacket and handed it to her, seeing her startled look, he simply shrugged and said, "Your cold, put this on."

Smiling, she took the jacket from his out stretched hand and put it on, snuggling it tight from the warmth left from his body heat.

"I should get going," she whispered, even though deep inside she didn't really want to leave.

"It's late, I will walk you."

Nodding, they both began to walk in the hotel direction.

Even though there was no talking, both enjoyed the quiet around them, after all, there was much to think about.

'Why did he kiss me? More importantly, why didn't I stop him? I don't understand why do I feel like this? I mean I don't even know him but when I am with him I just feel so…so happy."

Losing herself in her thoughts, she didn't realize that they had arrived and walked straight into the back of Tala.

"Oh!" She cried out in alarm, "I am so sorry."

"Err its okay, anyway I better be going." Tala replied, trying to seem like his old self.

"Oh! Are you sure? Don't you want to come in, I am sure Lee, and the others will be in." She asked, secretly hoping that he will agree.

Moving his head from side to side, he weighed up his options, a night alone and bored in his flat or the company of a really cute girl and her… opening his eyes wider, he thought, 'Cute? Did I say cute?' Shaking himself out of that thought, he was about to say no when he decided, what the heck, so going against his head, he heard himself say, "Sure."

Entering the warm hotel felt good to Tala, as he followed Mariah into the lift to be taken up to the sixth floor.

Walking out of the lift and stopping outside the door, Tala began to fell nervous, almost like he wanted to be accepted and was afraid that it may not happen.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he followed her as she entered the room, holding his breath at the same time.

"Lee, you guys are you here?" Mariah shouted into the room, announcing her presence.

Hearing their replies from the adjourning room, she grabbed Tala's hand and dragged him to her teammates.

Pulling Tala behind her, much to the boys displeasure, she entered the room with a, "Hi Lee, Kevin and Gary."

Seeing there smile morph into pure horror, she glanced at them confusingly, until her brain kicked into gear.

"Oh! Well I guess you guys know Tala, Tala this is my brother Lee and my team mates Kevin and Gary," she said, hoping that know one will cause a scene.

Seeing that the room had gone deathly silent and her teammates, well Kevin and Gary were staring at Tala, eyes in danger of popping out.

Lee, seeing the crescent look on his sisters face, he got up, and hand stretched out and said, "Hey what's up?"

Mariah smiled, the night had gone really well, once they had gotten over the shock all of then had found some common ground to talk about…. BeyBlades.

Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was really late, catching Tala's eye, she saw him motioning that he need to go.

Getting up, he said his goodbyes as he and Mariah walked to the door.

"I am really happy you came," she confessed, eyes once again glanced downwards.

"Me too," was the reply.

She gasped slightly when she felt warm hands, slide over her cheeks and under her chin, lifting her head up.

Staring into his turquoise eyes, she found herself drowning into them.

"Tala I…" she began, but she got no further as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her.

Once he pulled back, she stepped back in surprise, and heard him say, "Good bye Mariah."

Seeing him walk down the hall and into the lift, she waited until it had closed before smiling widely.

'Wow,' she thought before stepping back into the room when she heard, "Ohh Tala and Mariah kissing…."

Snapping out of her happy thoughts, she screamed, "Kevin you are so dead!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Tala x Mariah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After the world championships Mariah and Tala have an unexpected meeting...could this meeting change them both?

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlades

**Rescue Me**

By Kaz

**Chapter 6**

Tala hissed as the cold air struck him. His mind was in turmoil, hormones and thoughts were all over the place.

"Why did I kiss her? Why do I feel so weird around her? Gah, what is happening to me?"

As these thoughts began to pound in his head, he began to walk quickly, almost as if he thought the faster, he walked the quicker the emotions he had running through his body would disappear.

Much to his dismay, all that was accomplished was having every single scenario persist in his mind, tapping him mentally, causing a major headache to build up.

Stopping in defeat, he flung himself down on a bench. Resting his head in his hands, he complemented what was plaguing his mind…

"Mariah," he whispered softly.

He just could not understand it, they had only known each other for less than two days, and already she had wounded up in his every thoughts. He just did not understand it, its not as if he was in love with her or anything, love was for other people not him and after all he barely knew her but from what he did know, he found himself wanting to know more.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He said aloud. After all, he was a guy who did not do friends and was hardly likely to chase after women; all he wanted was power…

'But,' he thought, 'He did at one time have power and he still lost.' Maybe Mariah was right, he did lose hope… but then it could be that he did not have any…. At the time of his battle, he was so confident that he would win; hope was nowhere to be found or thought of…

"Who knows, maybe I could do with a friend," he noted as he got up, ready to go home, now happy with the thoughts of the pink haired girl. However, he knew inside that no matter how many friends he could ever get; it would never get rid of the guilt inside of him, of what he had done in the past and whom he had hurt, and no matter what that would forever remain inside of him.

Mariah twirled in front of mirror, giggling as she observed the image in front of her. She looked good; she was pleased to admit… she looked very good. Dressed in a sleek, silk light pink dress, which was slightly darker on the edges, she noticed how it hugged all the right places. The dress had a v-neck, which wasn't too low and was held by two thick straps of material. It was floor length with a huge slit on one side, which reached just near the bottom of her thighs. Wearing the same coloured sandals, she left her make up very basic, and simply wore one single pink diamond necklace with the same stone studs in her ear. A silver bracelet adjourned her hand and to finish off she clutched a small pink bag. Her hair was loose, falling down her back in small loose waves, shining brightly. She looked dressed up but not over the top, after all this was just dinner with her teammates, 'And a certain very cute red head guy,' a voice taunted in her hair.

Blushing, she stepped away from the mirror, smiling as she remembered when Tala had phoned her asking where they were going for dinner. She remembered how astonished she was and how she had to wait for a few seconds to reply, as she one had to get over the shock that he had phoned her. She blushed even more, as she remembered how she demanded how he got her number and then nearly fainted in embarrassment when she remembered they were in a hotel and he had simply asked to be put through. And two the fact he was actually coming. With that, she abandoned her lets just go somewhere casual to lets go somewhere which is casual but dressed up.

The phone conversation between them had gone rather pleasantly after the first initial awkwardness. With a sigh, she sat herself down, she knew she was in danger of falling for him, if she had not already and that was entering dangerous grounds. She really liked him as a friend but she didn't know him very well… but she wanted to get to know him more, but she knew that he had a past, a very dangerous past. "Oh, why do I always fall for the bad guys?" she mumbled.

"Because you have a good heart," a voice behind her rang out. Jumping in shock, she nearly shouted as she saw who was at the door, "Lee?" Remembering what she had just said, she looked down to the floor, she had seen it in her brothers eyes, the concern and the lecture which was about to begin.

"Just promise me one thing Mariah," she heard him say.

"Another promise," she smiled.

"Just don't get hurt," he replied. "I know he has a past, and I will admit he isn't a guy I would like my sister to be with but I don't have a right to choose that, and all I want is for you to be happy."

Smiling, she walked over to him, only to stop at his next words. "I know I haven't been a good brother to you Mariah, my behaviour during the Asian tournaments was atrocious but I am really trying to do the right thing here, and I know that is to make sure you are happy… I just can't help but worry, you're my baby sis."

Seeing his sad smile, she blinked back the tears, which threatened to fall, and wrapped him a hug, "You're the best brother a girl could ever have. You made a mistake Lee but you realised that and did not make it again. I love you Lee, you're always there for me when I need someone, and I don't deserve a brother like you."

Ignoring his 'you are silly remark', she gently patted away some tears, which had fallen out and looked up to see Lee staring at her, a smile in play.

"You look great sis. No doubt this is all for Mister Valkov efforts?"

Dodging the hairbrush, which was flung at him, Lee sprinted out of the room laughing. Mariah shook her head as she looked at the back of her brothers retreating figure, but he was right, some it was for Tala… she jus wished she knew why.

"Mariah, it's time to go, Tala is waiting downstairs for us."

Taking in a deep breath, she walked out of the door, it was show time.

Tala cursed as he rubbed his hands together, his jacket was hardly warm but from what Lee and Mariah had told him his tracksuit would not really do. Now dressed in a pair of smart black trousers and a button down white shirt, he hugged his jacket tighter.

Sighing, he shook his head free from thoughts of a certain girl, really now, he thought it was if his mind purposely wanted to torment him as if it enjoyed seeming him squirm… especially after that dream he had of her. Coughing, he nodded his head to Gary and Kevin, who had come out, happy to see that they were dressed as uncomfortable as he was. He had however, decided that he would no longer think of her, no more would she plague his thoughts. He was so sure of his decision that when he heard her call his name, he turned around determined… only to nearly trip over his feet… she looked **amazing**.'Damn,' he thought, as he laughed nervously, 'This was not good.'

Mariah was having the time of her life, she was sure she hadn't had this fun much in ages. Casting her thoughts back, she smiled smugly at Tala's reaction to her, once he had gotten out of that weird state he was in, he said that she looked nice… and then he smiled at her. She nearly squealed out loud when she saw that, okay so it had been a very small, hardly there smile but it was a smile, not a smirk and to top it off she had caught him look at her from the corner of his eye.

'The night was going really well,' she noted. Everyone was at ease, well at ease as one could be, but nevertheless everyone seemed comfortable with each other and having a good time. 'I hope nothing spoils tonight,' she mentally prayed. Realising that her drink was empty, she turned to look for a waiter, when she felt her heart stop and her mouth open wide. Everyone at the table noticed her peculiar state and looked towards where she was staring, the entrance. Soon it became clear as to what had caused her to act this way, the entire BBA team had entered the restaurant.

'Oh shit,' thought Lee, 'This wasn't good.'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing: Tala x Mariah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After the world championships Mariah and Tala have an unexpected meeting...could this meeting change them both?

This chapter has been edited to remove the song.

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlades

**Rescue Me**

By Kaz

**Chapter 7**

'Don't panic,' was all Lee could think of, ignoring the line of sweat dripping down his head. He had no idea what to do, it was not as if they could avoid them... they were both in viewing distance and most likely would have been spotted right now. He quickly looked at Tala and found him staring into his drink, while acting passive and most likely praying to become invisible or something.

Mariah on the other hand had passed panic and was now near hysteria, her breathing had become harder, and her eyes were glazed in panic. Opening her mouth in a comical open and closed fashion, she was at a complete loss of what do to.

Lee deciding to take charge, grabbed Mariah's arm lightly and whispered sharply, "Calm down you look like you are about to have a panic attack."

"That's probably because I _AM_ about to have one! Oh this sucks, I just wanted a nice quite time and …" she sighed sadly, and lowered her vision to her plate but not really focusing on anything.

"Maybe I should go?" Tala offered eager to avoid a fight, well in all truth a fight was nothing to him but for some reason he did not want to fight in front of Mariah.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed, "I will not have you running out on me this time, BBA or not."

Tala smiled at the girl and Mariah felt her heart jump but slowed down from the panic, right now she couldn't careless what everyone else thought, she was happy and enjoying herself, what was wrong with that?

"Ya all need to chill," came the opinion from Kevin, who was buttering a bread roll. "It's not like they can tell us who and who we can't see or anything. What we do as a team in none of their business."

Everyone stared at the small green boy in shock, intrigued he glanced up and asked, "What?"

"Kevin," Mariah gasped astonished, "That is the most sensible thing you have ever said!" And with that, everyone laughed heartedly at the green haired boy's expression, their troubles forgotten.

"Playing happy teams are we?"

They were all shocked out of their joy by the voice of Johnny.

Kevin snorted and Gary continued to eat, while Lee calmly said, "Yes we are, now if you wouldn't mind we would like to continue our meal in peace."

"I can't believe you Lee, what the heck is wrong with you; this guy was the one to steal all of your bit beasts and also injured me!" Cried an angry Ray.

"Actually Ray," Mariah smiled, "I think you will find it was Kai who stole our bit beasts, and Bryan was the one who injured you, not Tala."

Tala chuckled softy at the surprised faces of the others, looking up his eyes met Ray's.

"Well I am glad you find this funny, you are the one causing all this to happen."

"I'm not doing anything; you're the one causing a scene."

"Is that right?" Rat asked, slamming a hand down on the table.

"Yeah it is," Tala replied, standing up. It was obvious now, except perhaps to the girl involved that this fight was no longer about them meeting but about Mariah. Both boys started each other down, one's expression indicating something like, "You stay away the heck from her." While the other one's stating, "Who the hell are you to stop me."

However, before it could result in a fight, Tyson grabbed Ray's arm and said, "Come on I am hungry and they have our table ready."

Ray mumbled something under his breath but allowed Tyson to drag him away, his gaze never once straying away from Tala's own.

"Well that could have gone better, "Mariah said after her eyes met Emily's and a smile formed on the orange haired girl's face as she turned to follow her team mates.

"Yeah," mumbled Lee, before turning to Tala and said, "Never a dull moment with you around ne?"

And once again, the laughter rang out, the events of before disappearing.

Mariah skimmed the top of her glass with her forefinger as she sneaked a glance at Tala; currently he was talking to Lee and trying to cut his steak without getting it on him, laughing her face lit up as he looked at her, arching an eyebrow letting a real smile grace his face.

Lee watched the exchanging of expressions and sighed, yep, his sister was gone, and it seemed the red head did have a thing for her back. After all, a moody loner doesn't smile for just anyone. Shaking his head, he wondered if he hadn't of lost his brain. Which brother let's their baby sister associate with a dangerous man? However, Mariah's face that evening told him that he had made the right choice, she was so happy and that was how he wanted her to be… but still he knew… he could feel that something was about to happen… something bad and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

He heard her gasp, and looked to see her clasp her hands in joy. He was slightly puzzled before she exclaimed, "I love this song," as Eye's on Me played out.

'Oh,' thought Lee, looking to Tala, he saw that he was completely puzzled. 'Man,' he thought, 'This guy really knows nothing about women, no matter how tomboy Mariah is... she still is a girl.'

Slowly, he raised his hand, glad to see that his sister was looking at the dancing couples. Having Tala's attention, Lee pointed to Tala, then to Mariah and then to the dance floor. The expression on Tala's face told Lee all he needed to know… he knew nothing about dancing.

Tala meanwhile was slightly panicking, Lee wanted him to dance with Mariah, he knew nothing about music let alone how to dance. However, before he could ask, Oliver appeared and asked Mariah for a dance. Despite her surprise, she nodded and allowed the green haired boy to lead her to the dance floor.

"Dude," cried Kevin as soon as she had gone, "What are you waiting for, you can't let that girl man take your woman."

Laughing at Tala's shocked expression; he quietened down however, as Lee glared at him. "Well what did I say wrong?"

"My woman?" Tala asked. Kevin smacked his forehead and said, "Oh boy."

"Please do ignore my stupid team mate, but I have to ask, what does my sister mean to you?"

Tala looked at Lee for a moment before answering, "I-I don't know, it's like before I couldn't care less what people thought of me and what I did but she showed me how to live, to actually feel what happiness is and what is wrong from right… it's like she rescued me."

Tala looked up to see the shocked expressions of Lee, Kevin_, and Gary_. "Oh boy, he's got it bad," laughed Kevin.

"Got what bad?"

"Eh, never mind." Kevin sweat dropped before pointing out the dancing couple. "You like someone else dancing with her?"

Tala looked at the couple, Oliver had said something to Mariah, and she was laughing and nodding as he twirled her around. Another feeling rose up inside of him, not the one that he felt when she kissed him, no, this was a pricking angry type of feeling. Not realising what he was doing, he rose and walked towards them.

Lee and Kevin watched him go before Kevin asked, "Eh Lee? Did we do the right thing?"

"I have no idea Kevin, none at all."

Mariah was currently having a nice time, Oliver was a nice guy and he was making her laugh as they talked about the places he had been to and she herself wished to go to. However, she was driven of revive of enchanting places when a voice calmly cut across and said, "Mind if I cut in?"

Both teens stood in shock as the red head, looked down at Oliver, who quickly nodded and fled from the pair. Mariah held a question gaze as she titled her head, looking up at him.

"I have something to tell you," he said, his voice as low as a whisper yet sounding velvety causing the girl to almost shiver in pleasure.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice sounding slightly husky as her eyes narrowed and a smile tugged at her lips.

He leaned forward and whispered, "I can't dance."

Mariah nearly fell over her feet as she heard what he said, laughing she hit him lightly and said, "It's easy, just place your hands here," she said as she placed them on her hip, "And I put mine here," she continued, as she drew her hands to his neck and clasped them at the back. "And we just sway to the rhythm," she finished off.

She lost herself in the tune as Faye Wong's soft voice rang out. Closing her eyes, she allowed Tala to led as she rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't care anymore, everyone just vanished, the entire room just dissolved and it was only them two alone in the world.

Mariah, held Tala tighter as she heard one line, the one that meant everything to her, the soft voice and enchanting words drawing her, making her eyes reflect her heart.

"Mariah?" Tala asked quietly, glancing down at her, he saw something different, her eyes, they were different… something was showing in them, something he had never seen before. He still didn't truly understand this feeling, but then realised perhaps he would never. Maybe it's something you have to experience before you can understand even in the slightest. But those thoughts, which were travelling around his mind, were slowly disappearing, all that he could see was her and all he wanted was her.

Very slowly, he brought his head down and lightly captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss, all that mattered to him right now was what he was holding.

Mariah froze slightly before returning all the feelings he was giving her, she was sure no fairy tail, no writer could ever describe what she was feeling right now. Nothing worked, her brain was mindless goo and her limbs were all paralyzed, but that didn't bother her, right now, all she wanted was Tala.

If he were thinking right now, he would have been glad that the other guys on his team weren't here, they would probably lose all respect for him, but he doubted that he would even care; their respect could give him nothing compared to everything she gave.

Both teens were lost within each other, no thoughts, no cares, just each other. Sadly, not everyone shared there happiness and the two suddenly found themselves torn apart, as Mariah landed on the floor and Tala got a fist in the face thanks to Ray.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Screamed Mariah, as Emily helped her up.

Both boys ignored her as they continued their glaring and fist exchanging. Ignoring the tears forming at the corners of her eyes, she looked at Lee, who arrived and both he, Kai and Robert decided to intrude and separate the two.

"That's enough Ray," Lee said as he grabbed Ray's fist, only for the teen to free it and land a sound punch on his former teammate.

"No it's not enough Lee! What is wrong with you? How can you let her hang out with that? How can you let him touch her like that? He is evil, he tried to kill us all."

Tala would have punched Ray in the face but Robert and Kai were holding him, so instead he growled and said, "Fuck you!"

"Easier there boy," said Robert as Kai gripped his shoulder tighter.

"While I do not approve of anyone touching my sister like that," Lee stated giving a hard glance to Tala, who stopped fighting, "You have no right to tell me how to raise her. I think you are forgetting something here Ray, you are no longer a White Tiger."

Ray stared at Lee for a moment before replying, "That makes no difference, I care about Mariah, and I don't want someone to hurt her!"

"What you mean like how you hurt her?" Kevin mumbled.

"That was different!"

"How?"

Everyone stopped and turned to face the trembling girl, "How was that different Ray? Is there a different kind of hurt? You hurt me Ray Kon! But you know what? I forgave, we all did because you proved to us you deserved a second chance."

Ray was silent as Mariah walked towards him, her voice calm yet laced with anger. "We all gave you a second chance, when you had walked out on us. We all gave Kai a second chance when he turned over to the dark side and so I am asking, if we gave you guys a second chance why the hell can't we give Tala one?"

Ray was silent as everyone took into account what the girl was saying. They all knew she was right, they had been selfish, and uncaring and downright wrong, but still some refused to acknowledge that.

"Because some people don't change." Johnny said, a few, Michael, Enrique, Steve and Eddie nodding. "How do you know he still isn't working for Bio volt!"

"What?" Tala shouted, being quiet for too long in his mind.

"In fact for all we know, you could be working for them as well." Johnny continued, his attention held on the shocked girl. "Yeah," he said, nodding as if it was all making sense, "You probably are." That was the last straw, Tala freed himself from his prison and lunged for the other flame head, growling loudly, the others also finding themselves drawn into the fight.

Mariah couldn't stand it anymore, it had all gone wrong, today was meant to have been perfect, and, not willing to take anymore, she pushed away from Emily and headed towards the exit, paying no attention to the cries behind her.

Once outside, she nearly fell down the stairs as her sobbing increased, she just wanted to get as far as away from here as possible.

Crying out as she stumbled over a stone, she quickly regained herself, then whipped her head around as she heard a noise and stopped dead.

Looking at the figure in front of her, she meekly asked, "B-Bryan?"

Hearing the others catch up to her, she felt her heart stop as another figure came out from behind the Russian.

"Boris…."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing: Tala x Mariah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After the world championships Mariah and Tala have an unexpected meeting...could this meeting change them both?

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlades

**Rescue Me**

By Kaz

**Chapter 8**

_ "Boris…."_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kai sneered, already past mad and fully in rage mode.

"Why Kai and Tala… how _lovely_ it is to see you both…. Had I known I would have had the pleasure of both of your acquaintance I would have held a party, _sadly_, right now I am only interested in one of you. _However_, if both you of would like to rejoin my team I will hold no arguments."

"Cut the crap Boris and tell us what you want," Tala shouted, he hated this man. He dominated his childhood making him want power, and it was mainly his fault for how he was back in the world championships… 'Maybe I should go with then… perhaps that is all I can do… maybe Bryan was right… we do live in different worlds…'

"Why my dear boy I am surprised at you, you already know what I want; it's the same as it was back then. Sadly, Voltaire was captured but they couldn't quite catch me, then again, even though Voltaire is behind bars doesn't mean he's completely gone does it?"

Grinning, Boris strode forward, past the smirking Bryan and the trembling girl, to which he spared a quick glance, amused by the growls and hissings, which seemed to emit from various people as he did so. Stopping just in front of the two addressed boys, he enlarged his smirk and said, "Come Tala, we have use for you, Voltaire has given us new orders which could still lead to our victory of holding all of the bit beasts, we could still rule the entire world."

"What the hell makes you think that I would join you again, you made us evil, you showed us nothing, but wanting power and it influenced us so much that we forgot all emotions and power filled our blood. Do you really think you would rule the world, you are nothing but a mere pawn in Voltaire's game, and he would dispose of you as soon as he got the chance. I am not going anywhere with you."

All previous thoughts of him joining up with Boris again had fled as soon as he began speaking, he realised that it is only if you think you came from different worlds then you did. Everyone was the same and everyone made mistakes, as long as there are people to give you a second chance, you always had a place in the world. He knew that he would never have come to realise this on his own, no, he had a certain girl to thank for that.

Boris's frowned immediately as he saw Tala's decision was final. "So that's you choice then?" Sighing, he took a few steps back, before continuing, "Then I guess there is no other way, Bryan!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, did a scared shriek fill the air. All eyes turned past Boris and fell on the lavender male who was holding the pink haired female in a tight grip.

"Mariah!" Lee shouted, fear filling his voice, he knew something bad was going to happen but to actually witness your sister in danger, he couldn't handle it.. He needed to get her out of here no matter what.

Boris's laughter filled the air as he turned to face the female who was struggling against her hold, hissing and biting but against the burly teen, it was no use… Bryan was no match for her.. Nor anyone else in all truth.

"Let her go," hissed Ray, joining Tala, and Kai up front.

"Oh I may do, if I would have the pleasure of having Tala and Kai joining up with me again."

Both teens growled, and before anyone could blink, the red haired one had grabbed Boris by the shirt, while the other was already pulling back a fist, aiming for his head. However, it was the scared shriek and the cries of the others, which stopped them. Looking past Boris once more, they looked towards the girl and stopped dead.

Tala already knew something was wrong as he glanced into those eyes of hers. Usually they were filled with vibrancy and joy. He noted that he could always rely on her eyes, always lose himself within them and now, seeing them glazed in terror, he felt his heart stop.

Once his eyes had taken in the full picture, he felt the hairs on his neck stand up as he saw the gun, which Bryan held leisurely in his hands, aimed on Mariah's temple.

He heard some scared cries from behind him, no doubt the only other female in the group, and someone grab her as she mostly likely fainted.

"Don't do anything stupid Bryan." Ray stated.

"Hmm," the addressed boy said, while almost tapping the gun on the girls forehead, "You shouldn't have beat me Ray, I told you I would get even, you really should have stayed down that time."

Everyone had stopped as the whole situation unfolded in front of them; no one dared move in case the boy did something stupid.

Mariah had never felt so scared in her entire life, _she was really very scared_. One of Bryan's arms was around her neck, while the other held the death object. She did not even try to break free now; he could kill her at any moment. She had left her hands on his arms, where they had been trying to get his grip off her and looked at the red teen a few steps in front of her. The tears feel freely from her eyes and they both glanced at each other.

She knew that he was going to do what Boris wanted and no matter how much she said no to he would. Her heart felt heavy, he was finally getting over the whole tournament, and now this happened. Though she knew it wasn't, she could not help but feel guilty, if only she had not of run, if only she could have been stronger… if only _she hadn't of fallen in love with him_…

She lowered her vision the floor, she couldn't look at him knowing it was her fault that he was in this mess. The silence was deafening now, the reality hitting them full force, this was no game.

"I'll go with you."

Everyone turned to the red head, who held his gaze down as he whispered the words.

"Wonderful," Boris stated in mock happiness, as he clapped his hands, "And Kai?"

"_Does it look like_ _I have a choice_?" the blue haired gritted out.

Instead of answering the question, he simply smiled and said, "Spencer."

From of one of the two black vans, which no one had really paid any attention to, the blond came out and grabbed Kai while grabbing Dranzer, Ian followed out behind him and waved Tala ahead with his weapon clutched in one hand, Wolborg in the other.

Growling, both allowed themselves to be placed inside one of the vans, while they looked out of the open door as Spencer and Ian got in.

Boris smiled as he saw them enter the van and walked up to Bryan, passing him before saying, "Let's go."

The teen smiled and tightening his grip on the female as he dragged her to the other van, grinning as the cries ran out from the group and the two struggling captured boys.

"Wait! You said you would let Mariah go!" Tyson shouted.

As the girl was being forced into the van, Boris turned to face the left over group and said while grinning, "Well what do you know, I am typical bad guy; I lie." And with that got in and closed the van as both drove off.

"Mariah," whispered Lee as he saw the van's retreat from his sight. "MARIAH!" He screamed, nearly falling to the floor, only to be caught by Ray. "We'll get her back Lee, I promise we will."

"I failed her," Lee mumbled, "I failed my sister."

* * *

Tala growled at the restraints out on him and he banged on the van door trying to get out, "He said he would let her go, he has us, what more does he want." 

Ian smirked and Spencer merely raised his eyebrows as the saw their once leader hiss and curse about keeping the female captured.

"There is no point, you can't get out," Kai said in his usual indifferent tone.

"That doesn't mean I can't try!" Tala all but seethed. He had to get out, "Who knows what Boris and Bryan are doing to her!"

"Would you please shut up, you're embarrassing me, worrying about a female." The little green haired boy stated.

Tala gritted his teeth as he once again pulled at the restraints. Seeing that they would not come off, he banged the side of the van once more and said, "Damn it you guys, how can you team up with him again, he is evil… he is going to get us all killed." The desperation in his voice was clearly visible to all now.

"Because he is right, and you would be able to see that if that stupid whore hadn't of filled your head with nonsense. Come on Tala, quit being a stupid goody goody, and accept what Boris is doing, it would be easier for both if you would just follow instructions quietly."

"I would never follow him or my grandfather, damn it haven't you guys learned your lesson when you lost."

"Oh please," Ian snorted, "Like that was the only plan we had, there is always a back up plan."

Kai and Tala looked shocked as they studied Ian… "Another plan?" Kai asked.

"Yep, let's just say it involves you and your woman, but you know what I have said enough now, so… Spencer." The blond grinned, and landed a blow to the back of the head of the two teens, leaving them unconscious.

Boris glanced out of the window as he saw Ian give him the sign, smiling he turned to the terrified girl and said, "It has begun," leaving the pink haired girl curled up on the floor sobbing her heart out, "Tala," she whispered, as it all went black.

* * *

"Tala… Tala… damn it wake up!" The red haired groaned as his eyes fluttered open and the pain hit him full force. 

"My head," he groaned, while sitting up, his hands massaging the back of his head.

"Yeah, they did a good number on us," Kai said.

"How long was I out for?"

"A while."

"Where are we and… Mariah?"

"She's not here; no doubt Boris has her in another place."

"Damn it this is my entire fault!" He shouted, while punching the ground, the chains that bounded his hands from the front rattling. "She wouldn't have been in this mess if it wasn't for me! This is my entire fault, I am such an idiot."

"The only stupid thing you did was fall in love with her," Kai huffed. "But anyway, get over this stupid self pity you are throwing your self into and listen, I think I know what there plan is."

"You do?... I am not in love with her."

Kai glanced at the boy with a 'yeah sure' expression before whispering, "The only way for them to get all the bit beasts would be for us all to be the same place."

"Then why didn't they attack us before when they had the chance?" Tala asked.

"Because our minds would have been focused on winning only, if they all came now then the safety of another would play on their minds too and distract them making them all vulnerable."

"So where do we fit in?"

"I don't think we do, I think only our bit beats do."

"… Oh.."

"And how correct you are," a voice sounded out. The two boys looked up to see Ian and Spencer along with a few of the Abbey recruits who hadn't of fled when Voltaire was found out. Motioning to the group, they stepped forward to grab Tala and Kai to lead them out. Just as both boys were forced up, they glanced at each other, their minds both agreeing, it was on.

* * *

Mariah nervously glanced from one insane man to the other, she was in an office, Boris's office, she guessed as Boris and Bryan both talked to each other in their own language. 'This sucks,' she thought as she tried to claw her way out of the ropes on her. They obviously thought she wasn't much of a threat because she was tied with rope, while the other two had chains. 

They would have been right, this rope was too thick, "If only I had Galux," she whispered. But Galux had been taken of her and was .. lying right in front of her. 'Those stupid, pig headed males!' she seethed in her mind as she realised they thought her blade as of no use, 'How dare they mock me and my blade! I'll have Galux rip their male pride out then they will see just how powerful she is.. men! Bah!'

Squirming in the chair, she stretched out her leg, trying to knock the table, which held her possession. Growling in frustration as her leg fell just a bit short, she tried to slide the chair forward but in doing so, knocked out a file. 'Uh oh,' she thought. Looking up she saw the two were glancing at her rather amused. 'Crap,' she thought as they both approached her, however a loud crash diverted their attention long enough for her to knock over Galux before falling silent. She saw Boris indicating to Bryan to check out what was happening before walking towards her and forcing her to stand, only for her to stumble and fall on the floor, grabbing Galux in the process. 'Damn I am good,' she thought, as she grinned mentally about her mock fall.

"And how do you plan to use that when your hands are tied?"

'Eh, not that good.' Growling at him, she still held Galux out of sight and the sounds admitting from the hall became louder and louder.

"What the hell is going on."

* * *

Kai growled as Spencer shoved him forward, while Tala gritted his teeth as Ian poked the gun into his back. 

Grabbing Kai's attention for a second, the blue haired boy nodded as Tala quickly drew his arm forward and elbowed Ian right in the stomach knocking the gun he held, while Kai ducked down and placed one hand on the floor as his spun his legs around and knocked the unprepared blond onto the floor.

Taking advantage of the situation, he lunged forward and grabbed Dranzer, which was still in the pocket of the demolition boy and jumped up. He saw Tala knock Ian down with ease and gain possession of Wolborg. As luck would have it for Tala, his hands were bound from the front and so attaching Wolborg to his launcher was easier for him than Kai, who had the traditional launcher. Before Spencer could get to his feet, Wolborg was launched and cut across the chains, which held Kai.

Now free, Kai rubbed his hands before landing a sound punch on Spencer sending him staggering backwards enough for Dranzer to fly and release Tala from his prison. Unfortunately, it took longer than he expected and Spencer lunged at him sending them both to the floor, each trying to get the upper hand.

Tala went to help his friend, but found that his former teammate was blocking his way,

"Get out of the way Ian."

"Don't think so," Ian said, while getting ready to set Wyborg lose.

"Damn it! I don't have time for this I need to go find Mariah!" Slightly sweating, he was about to fight Ian when they heard, "No, this fight is mine."

Looking towards a fallen door, they found the source of the voice.

"Lee? What the hell are you doing here and Ray? How did you get here?"

"With a bit of help from two geniuses and a huge BBA computer."

"Anyway, this is no time for talk. Ray, you and Tala go find Mariah, leave this pest to me."

The two rushed forward as the metal door closed leaving Spencer and Ian with Kai and Lee, all smiling, as they launched their blades, oh, it was on.

The duo ran across the metal corridors, sometimes finding an Abbey member, though it was nothing a Blade breaker or Demolition boy couldn't handle.

"How did you find us?" Tala asked as Wolborg smashed another beyblade into two, Drigger not far behind.

"Dizzi had taken pictures of the vans and also scanned them, there was a distinct mark on them, feeding that into the main frame computer which the All Stars bought with them, we found out where you guys were. Robert and Michael are coming with the authorities but me and Lee couldn't stay there and do nothing."

"All this to help get Mariah back, she will be glad to know people care so much for her."

"It's not just for her, you guys as well."

"Was that some sort of apology" Tala grinned at the black haired man.

"You wish!" Ray said laughing.

"Aw how sweet, best friends already?"

Just in front of them, stood Bryan already grinning at the damage he was about to do.

"Where the hell is Mariah?" Tala demanded, his eyes narrowed and dark.

"Ah, she is keeping Boris company, though I doubt it won't be long before he shuts her up permanently, her whining can get a bit much."

Both boys hissed at the burly man's comment and prepared to beybattle when a familiar scream was head from behind Bryan.

"Mariah!"

"Shit, listen Tala, you go on ahead, Bryan and I still have a score to settle."

"But Ray.."

"Go!"

Tala ran past Bryan who smirked at him, and heard Ray shout from behind, "If anything happens to her Tala, I am gunna kick your ass."

Smiling, Tala ran to where he had heard the scream, praying that she was alright.

"You should have stayed down Ray."

"Oh no Bryan, you are going down and I am gunna make sure you stay down there."

"We will see about that."

"Oh yeah we will."

Mariah shrieked as Boris grabbed her by her hair and moved her forward, as much as she tried to bite or scrape her claws into him, he held her too tightly, she was just lucky enough that she still held onto Galux.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded, while stamping her foot. Her head really hurt and he kept pushing her into walls. "Damn it! Will you answer me? Why did you take me?"

"Why my dear child I am surprised at you, I took you because of your strong connection with one of the blade breakers, I knew that out of the rest you two were very close and well when Ian told me that Tala had taken to you as well, I knew you were perfect. As soon as your friends are defeated, I will demand that the rest hand over their bit beats or I shall be forced to other means."

"Other means?"

Boris merely smiled and dragged her forward, "Well for your sake lets hope you don't find out what other means are." And with that, dragged the exhausted girl down the hallway, ignoring her hissings. However, before he could take her very far and blade launched from out of nowhere making Boris loosen his grip on the girl as she fell to the floor.

"What the.. Wolborg?" Boris stuttered.

".. Wolborg? Then TALA!" Mariah screamed as the red head came into sight.

"Now, Now, Tala, you wouldn't do anything stupid would you?" Boris mocked.

"I have had enough of you, and I am going to end this!"

"Oh really," And before Tala could move, Boris grabbed Mariah and flung her over the railing, her screams filling the air.

"MARIAH!"

* * *

Kai grinned as Dranzer slammed into Seaborg, there was no way he was going to lose.. not again. "Dranzer SOAR!" 

Lee growled at Ian as his beyblade began to light up, "This is why you never touch my sister! Galeon… DARK LIGHTENING!"

"I told you, you should have stayed down Ray. Prepare to be finished once and for all. Falborg!"

Ray gritted his teeth, there was no way he was going to lose, he had to win, for Mariah, for him.. for… "DRIGGER!"

* * *

Tala felt his heart stop as he saw the girl, whom he loved, flung over the rails. Forgetting about one sinister bastard, he shouted her name and raced forward, sliding at the last minute, just managing to keep her up with one hand, while the other held the launcher, which was mounted with Wolborg. 

"Now, now, Tala, what are you going to do? Save her or punish me?" Boris laughed as he began to walk away from them, leaving the two teens behind.

Tala cursed in his mind, there was no way he was going to let anything happen to Mariah but he wanted to make Boris suffer.

"Tala…" Mariah whimpered as she looked down, the drop very far and very nasty. Letting go of Wolborg, he grabbed Mariah's other hand and held on tight, just as a huge explosion rocked the ceiling causing bits to fall as a fire began to spread.

"Oh my God," Mariah said, as Tala shielding her from falling debris before pulling her up. As soon as she was up, she flung herself at Tala who held on to her protectively, there was no way anyone was going to hurt her again.

"We have to get out of here," Tala stated as another explosion was heard, however, as they turned to leave, Tala stared at the path Boris had taken…

"Tala?"

"I have to go after him."

"Are you stupid? You will get yourself killed!"

"But he has to suffer for what he did!"

"Tala, no."

"But.."

"Tala… you are better than him…" And with that, Mariah hugged him, as they both ran out of the warehouse, the flames beginning to take over.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Cried Tyson as they waited outside, gravely looking at the burning warehouse, desperately hoping that their friends were okay. 

"Look there they are," cried Max as a few figures were seen in the distance.

"Who is it?" Kevin cried.

"I think it's Lee and he is holding someone."

"Is it Mariah?" Emily asked, hoping.

"No it's… I think its Ian."

Lee ran towards the flashing lights and group of people huddled around and said quickly, "He needs help, a beam fell on him." From behind him, Ray and Kai could be seen as well as a worn out Spencer and a growling Bryan.

"Have Tala and Mariah come out yet?"

"No, they are still inside."

Lee looked towards the alight place, 'Mariah, please be okay.'

Tala flung Mariah over his shoulder as the place began to shake and cave in. Seeing the entrance partially blocked by a metal beam he tried to wave the smoke out of the way, to help stop him from coughing as he made his way out. There was no way Boris would win, never again, he would make sure of it..

"Mariah I have to cut the beam with…"

"Cat Scratch! Go Galux!"

Tala grinned as his woman's bit beast sliced the metal plate in two. He could see the red and blue lights, the group of people…. he had made it.

* * *

The fire was still being attended to as all occupants of once standing warehouse had been seen to. They were all going to be placed in hospital due to smoke inhalation but apart from some cuts and bruises, they were all okay, well except Ian as he had concussion and was therefore rushed straight to hospital. 

Mariah sighed as she rested her head against Tala's chest, her brother had finally let her go and she felt happy as she closed her eyes, being in the safest place she knew.

A noise alerted them that someone was there and they looked up to see the entire teams there, Ray and Lee standing in front. Lee smiled as he came over and shook Tala's hand, a certain understanding reached, Lee thought Tala was good enough for his sister. Ray on the other hand scowled, before laughing and saying, "I owe you an apology, I acted like a jerk and an idiot, and I guess something was blocking me from seeing the truth." Tala smirked, he knew what that something was, before saying, "Apology accepted."

"Dude you guys all rocked, I felt I was in an action movie or something," Johnny said, really indicating that he was trying to say sorry but was a bit too proud to say the three words. "Man! Kai, Ray, Lee and you saved the day, you guys rocks!"

"Ahem!" A certain pink haired girl coughed.

"Yeah you made a good motivation for the guys to save the day."

"WHAT? IS THAT ALL YOU THINK I DID! WHY YOU!" And with that chased the flame head threatening to pound the life out of him as the other all laughed at them.

"What are you going to do about them?" Kai asked, motioning with his head to Bryan and Spencer.

Tala looked to them and then glanced to the pink haired girl who was pounding Johnny into the ground, "Nothing." He didn't want revenge now, he didn't want anything…. He had it all, "Nothing at all." He was finally saved…

**Epilogue**

_Mariah sighed as she glanced around the crowded airport, all the teams were flying home today and so it was exceptionally busy. She was sat on vacant boarding desk, with her head resting on Tala's chest as his arms drew her in._

_"I can't believe it's finally over," she whispered, glancing her eyes upwards. _

_"You have to go back home?"_

_Laughing, she nodded while saying, "You know I have to and besides, it's too soon. You have finally discovered living and you need to enjoy it, although this enjoying better **not** involve other women and a lot of phone calling and letter sending."_

_Tala laughed as he promised her, hearing her flight being announced, he tightening his grip around her as she buried her head further into his chest and whisper, "I don't want to go."_

_Tala looked down at the woman he held, her eyes wide and slightly teary as odd tears fell down, in some ways, he still could not believe how lucky he was to have this wonderful woman as his. This woman who saved him, who believed in him, who made him feel… his woman…_

_Drawing his head down, he captured her in a kiss, letting her know that his heart belonged to her, that he wanted no one, that he would miss her and that she was his._

_"Come on Mariah we have to go."_

_Looking to Lee, she slowly got of the desk before looking at Tala once more, the sadness visible in her eyes. Watching her go, he sighed as his heart gave an extra tug, just before she disappeared from sight, she turned back and looked at him before boarding the plane. He knew it didn't matter that they were going to miles apart, they were forever now, she had saved him, and he had saved her, though her saving was much more meaningful. _

_Turning around he walked out of the airport, ready to go and talk with his other teammates… it was time that someone saved them…Just as Mariah had saved him. He would never be the old Tala now, he couldn't be, she had shown him too much._

_'Thank you Mariah, just thank you.' He thought as the doors of the airport closed ending a chapter of his life, leaving him only to move forward, never looking back. He was finally free.  
_

**The End**

Thanks you all for your reviews and support with this story of mine, I hope to make a sequel for it with a complete different plot line and alot more Tala/Mariah. Just let me know if anyone is interested in reading it :) I.E reviews would be really good!


End file.
